


don't you mind, don't you mind

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ? - Freeform, M/M, Original Demonic Powers, Rope Bondage, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers, at least I think so, mention of BDSM, rope burn, ropes, short ass fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:59:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: me by the 1975))Dean and Sammy, a power struggle perpetually.





	1. oh i think i did something terrible to your body

Oh God, Dean's trying exquisitely hard and it's a beautiful thing. 

 

The rope, from where Sammy moves, bites his skin, hell-burn like offwhite is white. Almost burning but not there, a semblance. Dean, poor thing, is yearning, he's got Sammy's phantom-touch all over and it's so cold Sam can see every little breath and sigh he conjures. Sam's a nice mauve inside, toys with Dean and whimpers despite himself as Dean toys, too. Sam's got monopoly here, despite the ropes. His power edges Dean's mind, toys, teases. 

Yet, Sam's precum, yet Sam drawing closer, closer-

Yet being yanked away.

Dean, Dean and his faux monopoly, little does he know Sam is very, very patient. 

And he will never stoop so low as to beg.


	2. exaggerate you and i

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sinning to a saint.

Sam at the grimy mirror with his hands braced at the sink, burn lines on his wrists. Sam starting at a face of tired, neck of hickeys, of Dean, of Dean, of Dean. 

Sam so easily sighing out into the bare, pale air. His sighs, the worst kind of grey, the light grey like smoke. It's all numb, not even pastels shine through Sammy. It's all nothing-

 

and there's Dean, arms around him, oh God will he ever learn? Sam wraps fog around him, and Dean lets out this sigh, so exquisitely blue that the content-sadness is everywhere, filling up Sam's pale-nothing sanctuary. Sam almost melts into it, melts like lava lamp warps, but no. Dean's not allowed to do this. 

Dean kisses his shoulder and Sam wonders if this is what sinning feels like to a saint when he finds his lips and the world shifts into kaleidoscopic blues and pales.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe my synesthesia got away with me.


	3. i nearly killed somebody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the world is ending, the world is ending
> 
> they are still.

Dean, alone. Sam having pulled away and left him with his careful dulled colors, dull pale like mist. 

Dean, pained breath, Sam gone to do God knows what.

Sam, unable to handle this, not gonna drag Dean in, ragged-breaths finds a Drama resemblance at the bar.

 

Takes him home. 

 

Sam, getting red and orange and a dark, dark purple that inspires rage.

Dean, hears the bangs and shouts and knows it's Sammy, can't help but think

 

the world is ending, the world is ending,

 

they are still.

 

in the dark Dean shudders. 

in the dark Sam leaves half-dead a body.


	4. killing myself, don't you mind

"Sammy, c'mon."

 

"I couldn't fucking stop! I'm killing you, Dean, soon enough you'll be like him."

 

Dean, stunned. Has he ever seen a Sam so dark? So bloodred seething powers inside?

"I'll take that chance, but you can't-"

Sam crashing Dean against a wall. "Don't tell me what I can and can't do." 

 

Sam, dark purple among other things, barely holding back the storm. Dean nods.

"Be careful." That's Dean.

Sam, dropping Dean, Dean hitting the floor. 

Sam hands him a beer. 

Dean, Sam, drinking beer. Unbeknownst Sam's got more blood on his hands.

A kiss, Dean tastes blood, the man Sam left breathing his last breath. 

Sam feels it. 

 

Oh, a wonderful feeling. 

One less nuance.

 

 

Now, for Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> knocked this whole fucking thing out at 6 am because i have ambition
> 
>  
> 
> * no life


End file.
